This is our lives
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: It had been a little over two years since Kagome had return to the feudal era to live there. She was happily married to Inuyasha. They loved each other very much. They helped people whenever they could. Soon their lives change and a family starts.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

It had been a little over two years since Kagome had return to the feudal era to live there. She was happily married to Inuyasha. They loved each other very much. They helped people whenever they could. But right now Inuyasha was worried. Kagome had not been feeling well for a while. She was in bed. "How are feeling?" Inuyasha asked.

"I feel pretty nauseous and dizzy," Kagome said.

"You have been like that almost every morning for the past two weeks." Inuyasha said. "I think it's time I take you to Kaede." he said. He picked her up and carried her there.

"Inuyasha you wait outside while I'll take a look." Kaede said.

Inuyasha was sitting in tree. "Please Kagome be okay," Inuyasha said.

"Hey Inuyasha," he heard.

"Oh Sango," Inuyasha said.

"What are you doing in the tree by Kaede's house is everything alright?" Sango asked.

"Kagome is inside she hasn't been well and Kaede told me to wait out here," Inuyasha said.

"She will be alright," Sango said.

"Who will be alright?" Miroku asked coming up with the kids.

"Kagome, she isn't well so Kaede is taking a look," Sango said.

"I see but I am sure she will be alright," Miroku said.

"Hey what's going on?" Shippo asked.

"Kagome isn't well and I just hope she is alright," Inuyasha said.

"I know she'll be okay Kagome is pretty strong remember?" Shippo said.

"We all know that Shippo," Miroku said.

Kaede was looking and finished. "Kagome I am happy to say you're not sick but with child," Kaede said.

"I am going to have Inuyasha's baby?" Kagome asked.

"Yes congratulations," Kaede said.

Kagome came out. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm not sick but I do have some news," Kagome said.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"But come with me I want to tell you alone first," Kagome said. They went to the forest. "Inuyasha we're going to have a baby," she said.

Inuyasha gasped then he threw his arms around her and kissed her. "I can't believe this, I never thought it was possible a half demon having a child I don't think it has ever been heard of," Inuyasha said. "This is a new beginning for me, and maybe a new beginning for others half demons." he said.

"Yes," Kagome said and leaned against him.

They invited their friends to their house. "So what did Kaede tell you?' Miroku asked.

"Yeah tell us." Shippo said.

"So are you going to tell us now or after we eat?" Sango asked.

"Should I tell or do should you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Kagome smiled and looked at her antsy friends. "I'm going to have a baby." Kagome said.

"That is wonderful," Sango said hugging Kagome.

"Congratulations," Miroku said slapping Inuyasha on the back.

"This is exciting a baby," Shippo said. "I never knew a half demon could have a baby." he said.

"Neither did we," Inuyasha said.

"We can't wait to meet your baby," Sango said.

"Neither can we," Kagome said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Kagome and Inuyasha were very happy. Inuyasha held her hair back when she was morning sick. He let her lean on him when she was feeling tired or had a headache. On occasion she would have mood swings. Inuyasha hated seeing her this way he just hoped she was going to be alright. But he promised Kagome that he would be there for her.

Three months had passed by quickly and Kagome was now four months pregnant. She woke up this morning and saw she was starting to show. "Wow look at that does this mean the baby is doing alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, and you have seen Sango pregnant," Miroku said.

"I know just seeing it with Kagome my own wife is a totally different thing." Inuyasha said.

"I know what you mean." Miroku said. "But as the months go by she'll get bigger and then once the nine months are over there will be a new baby," he said.

"I hope the a baby is healthy that is what I care about," Inuyasha said.

"Yes that is the important thing," Miroku said.

Inuyasha came in to check on Kagome. "Hey Kagome how are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine thanks for asking," Kagome said.

"That's great," Inuyasha said and sat down next to her.

"Kaede told me that this is an unheard of occurrence baby being fathered by a half demon. She said this is a miracle, and this could be a very important birth, she doesn't know the reason but she said she feels our baby has a great destiny." Kagome said.

Few days later a messenger came he was from Jinenji's village. He told them that Jinenji's mother got sick. "Is she alright?" Kagome asked.

"She died, and poor Jinenji he got into so much grief he wrecked the house and now he won't let us in to see if he's alright," the man said. "even though he knows we accepted him." he said.

"I'll talk to him," Inuyasha said. "I lost my mother to illness, I know how he feels." he said.

"Okay," the man said.

Inuyasha came into the house and saw Jinenji crying. "Hey Jinenji," Inuyasha said.

"Hi Inuyasha, Ma is gone," Jinenji said starting to cry again.

"I know how you feel," Inuyasha said.

"You do?" Jinenji asked.

"Yeah, my mom died from illness when I was five years old, people and demons attacked me so I was on my own, I was sad and scared, I was forced to run from danger, I hated feeling so helpless. So I decided to train myself so I could keep myself safe. But I still visit my mother's grave, I place new flowers there and sit with her for a while. Jinenji your mother may have died but remember she loved you very much and I know she would want you to be strong and help people with your herbs like you always have, you think you can do that?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes," Jinenji said. "Inuyasha," he said.

"Yes?" Inuyasha said.

"Thanks," Jinenji said.

"No problem," Inuyasha said.

Another month passed by quickly and Kagome was doing fine and Inuyasha was keeping a watchful eye on her. They heard rumors that Jinenji met a young woman named Azumi who was helping him and didn't mind he was half demon.

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting together and relaxing. Inuyasha was resting his hand on Kagome's tummy then he felt something. "That was kick, the baby just moved," Inuyasha said.

"Yes, this is first time you felt it kick, most of the time when you or someone else touches my belly the baby doesn't move, so now it just kicked when you touched my belly," Kagome said.

"This truly is wonderful," Kagome said. "You I wonder how my family would react if they knew the two of us are going to have baby," she said.

"You miss them don't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said.

"Well I guess it won't hurt to visit," Inuyasha said.

"You mean it?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, after all they are now my family too," Inuyasha said.

They went through the bone eater's well and were in Kagome's time. They knocked on the door. Sota opened the door. "Kagome, Inuyasha I'm surprised." Sota said.

"Well we can't call in feudal era so that makes all our visits a surprise." Kagome said.

"Good to see you kid," Inuyasha said.

They went inside. "Mom, Grandpa, come in the living room, Kagome and Inuyasha are visiting," Sota said.

Kagome's mother and Grandpa came in. "Hello, Kagome and Inuyasha how are you two doing?" her mom asked.

"Well you both look like you are doing fine," grandpa said.

"Well we decided to come to visit for the week," Kagome said.

"That's great," Sota said.

"Well Inuyasha and I have some big news," Kagome said. "I'm pregnant," she said.

"That's wonderful," her mom said. "I just noticed the belly I thought that you might be pregnant," she said.

"So how far along are you?" Grandpa asked.

"Five months," Kagome said.

"So in four more months the baby will be born," mom said.

"Yes," Kagome said.

"Will the baby look more like you or Inuyasha?" Sota asked.

"We don't really know, after all a half demon fathering a child is something that has never been heard of, but Kaede said this baby may have great destiny but she is unsure what that destiny is," Inuyasha said.

"Well I hope you bring my grandchild over for visits after it is born," mom said.

"Well this is my great grandchild." Grandpa said.

"I'm going to be an uncle," Sota said.

"I guess that make Sesshomaru an uncle too," Kagome said.

"Yes and I don't know what he'll but, he's not as bad as he use to be," Inuyasha said.

"Good point," Kagome said.

After staying for a week Kagome and Inuyasha headed back home. Sesshomaru was visiting Rin and he brought her a new Kimono. "Hello Sesshomaru," Kagome said.

"Hello Kagome, just visiting Rin," Sesshomaru said. "I can see you are going to have a baby," he said.

"Yes," Kagome said.

"Of course she is going to have a baby, what else did you think it was?" Inuyasha said growling.

"I never knew a half demon could father children," Sesshomaru said.

"Well it is possible," Kagome said.

"Yes this is first known one," Inuyasha said.

"So in other words I will be an uncle," Sesshomaru said.

"I bet you might see the child after it is born," Kagome said.

"I may but you must remember how potent our father's demon blood is Inuyasha, because who knows if this child is able to go full demon you need to figure out how to keep it under control," Sesshomaru said then left.

"I hate to say this but Sesshomaru has a point if this has the ability to go full demon it would be dangerous at times, we must fine away to keep the blood in control," Inuyasha said.

"Totosia may help with that he may know," Kagome said.

"Yes he might we better summon him," Inuyasha said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Totosia made a sword out of Inuyasha's fang to make a sword for the new baby once it got older of course. The birth was still four months way. Totosia said he would have blade ready as soon as the baby was born.

Soon two more months had passed by and Kagome was dealing with her new lack of grace. Inuyasha was being patient and helpful. But sometimes a little suffocating. Kagome was getting a back massage right now. "How does that feel?" Inuyasha asked.

"Better thanks," Kagome said.

"I just wished there was more I could do for you," Inuyasha said.

"I'm fine and soon we will be parents, what you hoping for a boy or a girl?' Kagome asked.

"It doesn't matter to me I just want a healthy baby," Inuyasha said.

"Yes that is what is important," Kagome said.

Kagome was glad that Inuyasha got a specail kimono for her. Now she can be comfortable. "Oh," she said.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"The baby just kicked a bit hard this time, the baby is getting to be very strong," Kagome said.

"I see," Inuyasha said.

Kagome was glad Inuyasha was there for her.

Two more months passed Kagome was due any day now. So Inuyasha was very on edge. He was trying to stay close if Kagome needed him.

Today on a warm summer day Kagome went into labor. Sango and Kaede were helping. Inuyasha was pacing nervously outside he hoped Kagome was okay. Then after a couple of hours he heard a baby cry.

"You can come in now Inuyasha," Sango said a bit later.

"Is Kagome alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes she's fine," Sango said. "You are the father of a beautiful baby girl," she said.

"My daughter," Inuyasha said and walked in.

Kagome was sitting back propped up. "Inuyasha meet your daughter," Kagome said.

Inuyasha saw his daughter she had silver hair and black streaks and tiny silver dog ears. She was so cute. "She's beautiful," Inuyasha said. "I have a name picked out," he said.

"What's that?" Kagome said.

"Inuzuki it means spirit of the dog." Inuyasha said.

"It's lovely welcome to the world Inuzuki." Kagome said.

Soon Inuzuki's story will begin.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Sesshomaru Inuyasha's older half brother was closer to Inuyasha now. They had become more like brothers over the passed two years. Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha now the father of a beautiful baby girl. He had a new niece so he invited Inuyasha and his friends to a big celebration.

Inuyasha and Kagome came in with baby Inuzuki.

Sesshomaru came up to see his niece and touched her face and Inuzuki smiled. Sesshomaru picked something up. "My dear little niece, I give you this puppy demon her name Katsumi, she is like a real dog. She will be your, pet and companion, and she will protect you as well," Sesshomaru said.

Inuzuki cooed and touched Katsumi who licked her face making Inuzuki giggle.

"For little lady Inuzuki, I give this, it's a bracelet made of dragon scales, it will bring her luck and protection," Jaken said.

"Thank you Jaken," Kagome said.

"For my son's niece and my late husband's granddaughter, I have this," Sesshomaru's mother said showing a locket. "Toga had a feeling that he would have granddaughter one day from one of you boys so he had this locket made," she said. She opened it and a magic moving image appeared it showed Toga, Izayio and Sesshomaru's mother dancing together as a bamboo flute played.

Inuzuki smiled and cooed she liked it.

"Hey that's you and dad with my mom," Inuyasha said.

"Yes, Izayio was a good friend too me, the only human I feel I could trust as my friend." Sesshomaru's mother said. "Little Inuzuki this with remind you of your dog demon heritage from your grandfather and father and the human heritage from your grandmother, father and mother," she said. Then she put the locket around Inuzuki's neck.

Totosia came in and showed the sword made for Inuzuki. Tsukiganta meaning sword of the moon. "This sword has many secret's and only Inuzuki can figure it out when she was born her essence became one with the blade. It has a spirit that she and her father both share and I believe that is to protect. This sword is a sword to protect the weak I believe," Totosia said.

"I see," Inuyasha said.

Inuzuki soon met her relatives from the modern world who also gifted her with presents.

Kaede still believed that Inuzuki was destined for something great. She wondered what that great something was.

But that comes a little later.


End file.
